William Barnes
Dr. William Barnes is a recurring character of the Into the Dark series and a survivor of the initial outbreak. Prior to the outbreak, he was an oncologist with a pHD. in microbiology he was one of the founding members of the Revolutionary Army and the head of research. Physical Appearance Dr. William is shown to be a tall Caucasian male with fair skin, medium length brown hair, and a very slim build. He typically wears a long white lab coat over top a dark gray sweater with dark blue pants and brown dress shoes. In addition he also wears a pair of rounded glasses and a black arm band to signify himself as a high ranking member of the Revolutionary Army. Background and early life Prior to the outbreak, William was a world-class oncologist with a pHD. in microbiology and a respected faculty member of the University of Virginia School of Medicine. His profession and medical knowledge carried over into the post-apocalypse. Personality After the outbreak, many of Dr. William's colleagues fled for safety, leaving him on his own to care for the sick and the injured. Attempting to help whenever and however he could William did everything he could from a medical standpoint but it resulted in failure. Unfortunately, the state of the world eventually began to take its toll on William's mind, which led him to spiral into depression nearly resulting in his own suicide via-overdose. After meeting Dante Bishop William is shown to be more stable-minded completely devoted to his work putting research of the infectious disease as his top priority above all else. As a result of that he is shown to a kind and compassionate man with the fate of humanity constantly on his shoulders this servers as a stark contrast to Lt. '''Dante Bishop his co-leader who solely pursues vengeance against the US Military/FEMA regime. Relationships '''Lt. Dante Bishop - Dr. William is a very close ally of Dante, as well as his arguably closest associate in the post-apocalypse prior to him meeting Candice Myers. While Barnes was wracked by addiction as well as depression Dante helped him overcome his inner demons as well as find purpose in life something that the Doctor was forever grateful for. Shortly after that Dante formed the Revolutionary Army with Dr. William begin co-founder as the head of research and as a result of them both occupying high positions within the revolutionary movement he informed Dante of his research and anything he figured out about the Infected. Hermione Rias - William and Hermione seem to be on good terms. When Ethan tells William that Hermione is a medical expert the Barnes vouches for her to exit quarantine to meet him. Dr. William states that he really wants to as she could be a vital asset to the community. Later on in the series, Hermione is shown to have her own room, items and particularly a gun as she states herself. This may mean that either the New Frontier or Paul arranged all of this for her as she earned it. Hermione is shown to have a respect for senior medical officer as she refers to him as Doctor Barnes. Jacob Rogers - Aside from Dante, William's relationship with Jacob is the closest as the two frequently communicate and collaborate constantly; both having established a very professional relationship. Jacob gathers information and data on the Infected, and William uses said data in order to make improvements on the prototype vaccine. Category:Supporting Characters Category:Leader